Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a feeding device, an image forming system, and a conveyed medium inspection system.
Background Art
A feeding device to feed a conveyed medium to an image forming system such as a copier or a printer and to an inspection device may include a suction device to feed a topmost medium, and a conveyance device to convey the medium in a conveyance direction. The suction device sends air from a leading end of the conveyed medium to a trailing end thereof, and a plurality of air attracting devices disposed at the leading end and the trailing end of the conveyed medium attracts the air and conveys the medium.